Alpaca Live
by DaniiiielaZ
Summary: Creen que no escuchamos, que solo sabemos ser lindos y esponjosos todo el día, ¡PERO NO!, escuchamos todos sus secretos, sus amores, sus verdades y perversiones, aquí solo hay algunas. NicoMaki, Rinpana, NozoEli, TsubaHono, KotoUmi.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor Daniela: ¡HOLA! (se esconde detras del otro autor) primero que nada este fic no es totalmente de mi autoria, incluso no es mi idea si no que de un amigo/autor, eh la verdad no se que nos fumamos para escribir esto xD se que deberia actualizar otro fic en vez de subir este nuevo ¿Fic? en fin espero les guste y traten bien a mi co-autor es nuevo en esto de escribir fic y esop.

Notas de autor Ivanos: Saludos soy un tipo nuevo en esto de escribir para gente y alguien que no dire quien... (miro a la chiquilla tras de mi) me convencio de hacer esto, espero que lo disfruten.

-aclaraciones:

 _(Nico Nico Nii) :_ respuestas de alpacas

-BIBIBIBI.- : pensamientos

-Rabu Raibu! - : dialogo

* * *

 **-Rinpana-**

 ***POV Hanayo***

Era un día hermoso, los pájaros cantan, las flores crecen, en días como estos me gustaría estar en un picnic, disfrutando un gran tazón de arroz dorado, puede que con curry o setas, pero aquí estoy, terminando las clases, Eli nos dio el día libre... practicar para Idol es duro y un descanso no viene mal de vez en cuando.

Rin se quedó atrás, le tocaba limpiar el salón así que tengo un rato para mi sola y se dónde lo voy a gastar.

-hola monadas, ¿cómo han estado? -. Si, efectivamente vine al corral donde se hallan mis queridas alpacas, pueden que sean solo animales de granja, pero me escuchan mucho mejor de lo que Rin jamás lo haría, además hay cosas que jamás podría decirle.

-Grrrrr (¿ella otra vez?) -. Me respondía "animadamente" Gruñona.

-Baaa(ella nos trae comida querida, déjala que se quede) -. Al escuchar a mulloncita me acerque a ella para abrazarla y acurrucarme en su suave pelaje.

-Ha pasado mucho últimamente, clases, entrenamiento, Rin -. Me apoye en la valla del corral mientras suspiraba, pensar en ella a solas siempre me pone nerviosa. -¿saben cómo una podría ser correspondida?

-Baaa(eso no sonó bien)

-últimamente eh estado haciendo mil cosas para que Rin note mis sentimientos, incluso ahora voy a comer con ella ¿saben qué? ¡RAMEN!, he cambiado a mi precioso arroz solo para pasar más tiempo con ella -. Decía totalmente molesta y exasperada.- y sigue siendo tan densa como cuando el esta arroz crudo.

-Grrrrr (y tú eres tan densa como ella)

-Baaa(si la chica gato vino ayer en la tarde) -. Me hablaba suave, intentando consolarme.

 ****flashback****

 _ ***Pov Rin***_

 _\- Pensé que Kayo-chin estaría aquí. Nyah -. Miraba por todas partes.- ¿No la habrán visto por aquí?_

 _-Grrrrr(NO) -. Rugía rudamente gruñona a lo cual le respondí sacándole la lengua._

 _-Baaa(hoy no, chica gato)_

 _-Así que no, eh… ha estado extraña últimamente, me ha acompañado a comer mucho ramen. Nyah -. Di un saltito de alegría recordando estos últimos días, al caer recupere la preocupación. -Para haber abandonado el arroz por tanto tiempo debe haberle pasado algo, ¿Que creen ustedes?. Nyah.  
_

 _-Grrrrr(YA CONFIÉSATE) -.oí en tono amenazante y retrocedí un poco._

 _-Baaa(cariño no la trates así, tranquila chica gato no le pasa nada a gohan girl)  
_

 _-no sé qué me dijeron, pero me siento mejor, seguiré buscando, nos vemos. Nyah -. Me marche con extraña sensación en el pecho, como un alivio, si me quitaran un peso de encima, se lo diré a Kayo-chin cuando la encuentre._

 ****fin flashback****

 ***Pov Hanayo***

Seguía rabiosa, pensando que todo mi esfuerzo no valía la pena, lentamente me ahogaba en mi propia frustración, como las hiedras en los campos de arroz.

-Baaa(no te preocupes gohan girl, llegará tu momento)

-KAYO-CHIN -reconocería esa hiperkinética voz donde sea.

-RIN -le respondí de vuelta, queriendo que me encontrara.

-Kayo-chin te estuve buscando por todos lados. Nyah -. Me lo decía sin mostrarse cansada en absoluto. -Vamos a salir a comer!.Nyah -. Por supuesto, otro día sin arroz.

Me levanté para acercarme a ella y me di cuenta que sujetaba algo, como un papel.

-Rin ¿qué es eso? -

-Sorpresa. Nyah -. Era un cupón...Un cupón para arroz…!UN CUPÓN DE ARROZ DE MI LUGAR FAVORITO¡

-¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿qué?-. No tenía palabras

-Lo encontré mientras limpiaba, pensé que podríamos ir. Nyah -. Rin tu densa e hiperactiva pedazo de amor, te tomaba ahora mismo, si no tuviéramos arroz que ir a comer.

La tome de la mano y casi la arrastraba al irnos de ahí, no sin escuchar un último bramido de las alpacas, felicitándome por lo que me acababa de pasar, y que al menos tengo futuro con esta densa chica gato.

-Baaa(Ya se fueron querida)

-Grrrrr(Bien, ya era hora)

.

.

 **-NozoEli-**

 ***Pov Eli***

Había llegado a un punto en que la desesperación me lleva a hacer ciertas "rarezas" como la que estoy haciendo en este momento, me encontraba frente a mis "súper amigas" las alpacas…. Si a ese nivel de desesperación… pero es que ya no puedo con esto necesito ayuda de alguna amm ¿persona? Bueno no son personas pero al menos me escucharan.

Manteniendo mi distancia sobre todo de aquella bestia café que ya me estaba mirando como acechándome, esperando el momento para escupir.

-¿hola?, vengo en son de paz… necesito que me escuchen -. Les decía manteniendo mis dos metros de distancia y en un tono algo fuerte para que puedan oírme.

-Grrrrr(!QUE TE DIJE LA ULTIMA VEZ¡) -. Me sentí un poco amenazada, ¿debiera correr?

-Baaa(deja que hable querida) -. Porque la otra no puede ser como la Blanca, calmada y no escupidora.

-Grrrrr(esta vez pero si se acerca un solo centímetro le daré directo en la cara) -. La alpaca Monstruo se estaba retirándose hacia adentro, era mi oportunidad de hablar.

-uff estoy desesperada con las actitudes pervertidas de Nozomi, pero no me refiero a las que van hacia mi persona esas… amm me gustan, me refiero a las que les aplica a las demás, es decir ¿es tan necesario que ande todo el día haciendo washi washi? Sobre todo a NICO -. Decía exasperada.- ni siquiera tiene algo ahí para hacerle el washi washi, a veces me pregunto qué es lo que le tocara… el punto es QUE ME MOLESTA.

-Baaaa(¿Segura que no estas exagerando?) -. Me estará preguntando algo, eso parece, al menos por el tono, mientras la otra solo me daba miradas amenazantes.

-no sé cómo decirle que me molesta que ande manoseando a las demás, eso es un privilegio solamente mío… pero si se lo pido sonaría muy posesiva… ¿qué piensan?

-Baaa(debieran sentarse a hablar y posiblemente hacer algo más de mayores)

-bueno de todas formas no sé qué hago hablando con ustedes… ni les entiendo, lo mejor será que le diga mi sentir y así llegar a un tipo de ¿acuerdo?... si eso será lo mejor, adiós -. Me marché con la nueva determinación de encontrar a Nozomi y poder hacer que deje de andar tocando a las demás sobre todo a la tablita de Nico.

 ***Pov Nozomi***

-ara Elicchi no sabía que pensabas eso del Washi Washi -decía mientras salía de detrás de un árbol y me acercaba al corral.-Así que vino por consejo mi querida Elicchi, bien supongo que ustedes son buenas escuchando

-Baaa(lo sabes) -. Me acerque aún más para terminar apoyándome en la valla.

-claro que lo sé, sin embargo siempre preferiré la confesión -. Le respondí a la alpaca blanca dándole a entender que la entiendo a la perfección.

-Baaa(entonces ¿porque no dejas de hacer los washi washi?)

-porque es obvio…. Es muy divertido, además que me gusta ver celosa a mi Elicchi -. Decía mientras recordaba las miradas de celos que ponía Eli cada vez que "tocaba" a las demás en especial cuando le aplico mis washi washi a Nico, si Eli supiera las veces que "tocaba" a Nico cuando ella no estaba presente de seguro se enojaría mucho más o peor aún buscaría represalias contra la Loli.

-Grrrrr(NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE DIVIERTE EL SUFRIMIENTO DE TU AMADA) -. Le sonreí a la alpaca café la cual se había acercado a mi quedando tan cerca que sentía su respiración, la mire pícaramente mientras le mostraba una carta "la madre" a lo cual ella retrocedió.

-si lo sé, felicidades -. La vi retroceder hasta esconderse en el fondo del corral.- oh esperen…

-¡Nozomi! Te eh estado buscando, y-yo… necesitamos hablar -. Se me acercaba con su típica actitud de presidenta que conserva.

-que emoción mi Elicchi me estaba buscando, ¿de qué quieres hablar? -. Le preguntaba juguetonamente.

-¡ya no quiero que lo hagas más!...

-pero Elicchi aún no llegamos a ese nivel en nuestra relación, Kyaa Elicchi quiere aprovecharse de mi -. Exageraba mientras veía como se sonroja.

-y-yo no me refería a eso… ya no quiero que les hagas washi washi a las chicas, me molesta ver como tocas a… otra que no sea yo… -. Elicchi porque debes ser tan adorable, un día de estos te comeré y de preferencia con parfait.

-ara mi Elicchi no debería sentirse así, yo solo la quiero a ella no deberías ponerte celosa de un simple juego.

-y si pasa de ser un simple juego y tú quieres…. Ya sabes "eso" con algunas o ¡Nico! -. Me reprochaba con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, no pude soportar verla así y me acerque a ella para abrazarla,

-tranquila con la única que haría "eso" seria contigo, además si intentara hacerlo con Hanayo seguramente estaría en una pelea de gatos con Rin, si fuera con Umi seguramente se desmayaría, con Kotori no podría o una flecha tendría mi nombre y si fuera con Nico...

-¡¿con Nico?!...

-la verdad no sé qué me haría Maki si intento algo con Nico -. Decía pensativa, la chica es Tsundere pero sin duda defendería a su Loli, eh notado que es muy posesiva.- en fin yo solo quiero hacerlo con mi linda ex presidenta y exótica rusa… no te cambiaría por nadie la apegaba a mí mientras miraba a las alpacas y les guiñaba un ojo.

-Grrrrr (NO CONFIES EN ELLA) -. Miraba amenazante a dicha alpaca.

-Baaa (el amor de hoy en día es tan "extraño")

-¿vamos por un parfait? -. Me preguntaba tiernamente mi Elicchi

-está bien -. La tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en busca de dicho parfait y seguramente… el postre.

.

.

 **-KotoUmi-**

 ***Pov Normal***

Se encontraban dos atormentadas chicas, ambas estaban frente al corral de las alpacas… por momentos se veían una a la otra sin saber cómo empezar.

Ellas querían dar el "siguiente" paso en su relación, ya saben "ese" paso en el que una debe ser muy sutil para no herir a la otra… obviamente el de contarle a sus padres su relación, por el lado de Kotori la cosa estaba sencilla por el "pasado" de la Directora con la madre de una de sus amigas pero por el lado de Umi… ahí la cosa estaba complicada, ¿cómo sales del closet cuando tu familia es tradicionalista?... eh ahí el dilema

-bueno amm… nosotras necesitamos que... -. Comenzaba la peliazul mientras miraba a su novia que mantenía su mirada fija en cierta alpaca.- Kotori-chan si quieres puedes…

-Yey! -. Gritaba Kotori mientras entraba al corral y se abrazaba a mulloncita.- hoy estás más suavecita que ayer de seguro Hanayo vino antes -. Decía la Kotorra con ¿celos?

-Baaa(si y nos limpió el corral) -. Le respondía con ánimos a la pajarita

-Kotori puedes…. Puedes dejar de tocar en exceso a la alpaca y concentrarte a lo que venimos -. Decía entre irritada y celosa al ver como su novia se "restregaba" con aquella alpaca que de una manera extraña la miraba intentando ¿provocarla?

-está bien, solo un poquito más -. Kotori seguía "restregándose" en mulloncita hasta que sintió un gruñido a su lado.

-Grrrrr(Estas tocando propiedad privada chica, si no quieres problemas suéltalo)

-de acuerdo me alejo -. Decía sonriendo mientras volvía al lado de su novia la cual seguía mirándola irritada.- nosotras quisiéramos que nos escucharan y ¿aconsejarnos? -. Ambas se miraron extrañadas, ¿un consejo? Ni siquiera lo entenderían pero… al menos necesitaban ser escuchadas.- el caso es que queremos decirles a los padres de Umi que estamos saliendo.

-o-oye también le diremos a tu madre Kotori-chan -. Protestaba la peliazul

-cariño ambas sabemos que con mi madre no habrá problema, con tu madre quizás tampoco lo haya pero con tu padre…

-Grrrrr/Baaa (es complicado) -. Completaban ambas alpacas.

-es que el… sabes lo estuve pensando Kotori y quizás lo mejor sería… ¡que ambas nos fuguemos a otro país con otros nombres!

-Umi-chan…. ¿tanto temes lo que pueda decir tu padre? -. Susurraba decaída Kotori

-Grrrrr (exagerada)

-Baaa (linda no seas así, está asustada)

-e-es que yo… no quiero que nos se-se-se-separen -. Decía avergonzada Umi mientras evitaba mirar a su novia para no desmayarse.

-aww Umi-chan -. Susurraba Kotori acercándose a la peliazul dispuesta a besarla.

-n-n-n-n-no lo hagas…. Voy a-a desmayarme -. Cerraba los ojos fuertemente evitando pensar en que Kotori estaba a centímetros de ella.- c-concéntrate en… en...

-Umi-chan…. *onegai* -. Usaba su característico tono de súplica el cual solo funcionaba con Umi.- solo uno.

-Baaa (no seas tacaña chica, BESALA)

-es-está bien… pero luego, primero terminemos esto… hoy es la cena con mis padres tenemos que saber cómo decirles de lo nuestro, t-t-t-te prometo que...después...

-¿después? -. Preguntaba Kotori

-Grrrrr/Baaa (¿DESPUES?)

-después de la cena… lo hacemos…. DIGO el be-besarnos -. Comentaba totalmente avergonzada Umi con su rostro totalmente rojo incluso si mirabas bien podrías ver el vapor salir por sus orejas.

-¿solo besarnos? -. Decía pícaramente Kotori logrando que Umi callera de rodillas mientras se tapaba los oídos y susurraba "es vergonzoso".- era broma Umi-chan

-Baaa (te gusta tentar tu suerte chica)

-Grrrrr (es una desvergonzada)

-solo… solo quiero saber qué le diremos a mi padre, hablemos solo de eso -. Decía aun de rodillas tapando sus oídos.

-está bien, yo insisto en que deberíamos decirle lo mucho que nos amamos y que no podemos vivir separadas, él lo comprenderá.

-No lo conoces bien, es estricto, determinado, un tradicionalista, que le gustan los horarios y además quiere un heredero…

-pero yo puedo embarazarme, ese no es el problema -. Decía como si nada Kotori, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-e-e-eso…

-Baaa (lo tenía planeado)

-Grrrrr (Ella solo le interesa cómo se hace el bebé)

-ella no dijo eso, solo lo imagine -la peliazul estaba casi completamente en posición fetal, intentando olvidar lo que había escuchado.

-está bien, pongámonos serias… yo enfrentare a tu padre y le exigiré que no se oponga a nuestra relación sino yo… ¿que podría hacerle?, bueno luego se me ocurrirá algo oh... ¡Ya se! Lo obligare a usar un vestido diseñado por mí y que sea lo más femenino y además… será en la talla de Nico.

-¡¿QUE?! -. Umi puso cara de horror al imaginarse a su padre vistiendo un vestido corto y en la talla de Nico… incluso puso la misma expresión cuando Kotori no le iba a sacar el "joker" en aquel tramposo juego de cartas a su parecer.

-Grrrrr (¿de qué se supone está hablando?)

-Baaa (no lo sé querida, al parecer es un método de tortura)

-le daré tanto en su "masculinidad" que no se podrá oponer -. Decía totalmente convencida de que su "tortura" era la mejor.

-¿tú crees que funcione? -. Preguntaba esperanzada Umi.

-¡claro que sí!, es más vamos ahora mismo donde tu padre -. Kotori tomaba del brazo a Umi mientras comenzaba a jalarla.- y si no funciona tú le harás el "love arrow shot"

-K-K-KOTORI E-E-ESO…. ¡ES VERGONZOSO!

Ambas se alejaron corriendo mientras ambas alpacas se miraron por un segundo, volvieron a mirar por dónde se fueron ambas chicas.

-Grrrrr (¿que fue eso?)

-Baaa (la juventud querida, la juventud...)

.

.

 **-NicoMaki-**

 ***Pov Nico***

¿qué hago aquí en primer lugar?, soy la Idol N° 1 del universo y tengo que venir aquí donde estos animales peludos para que me escuchen o algo así y yo tenga que ¿confesarme?, ¿dónde está Nozomi cuando se necesita?... aunque si le contara a Nozomi de seguro y se reiría de mí en vez de ayudarme, como sea estaba frente al corral haciéndoles mi fantástico *Nico Nico Nii*~ a estos peluditos para que no me escupieran como lo hicieron con Eli.

-¿Hola?... enserio Nico acabas de saludarlos, esa cabeza de tomate me tiene muy mal sin duda -. Mire a ambas alpacas las cuales ni me habían notado.- oigan les dije algo mínimo mírenme.

-Baaa (cariño hoy Hanayo trajo poca comida)

-Grrrrr (cierto, todo por culpa de esa chica gato)

-¡estúpidos animales!, al menos finjan que me escuchan, Nico solo necesita que la escuchen sin que se rían de mi…

-Baaa (oh tenemos visita) -. Al fin noté como la alpaca blanca me miraba y al parecer algo me dijo.

-Grrrrr (es aquella chica sinvergüenza que se estaba desnudando frente al aparato ese para grabar)

-no estoy aquí por gusto es todo culpa de esa Tsundere cabeza de tomate y sus estúpidas peleas por todo -. Siempre que hablamos es para pelear, lo que más me molesta es que es solo conmigo.

-Baaa (ella solo quiere llamar tu atención)

-¡es el colmo! lo peor de todo es que confunde a Nico Nii… ni siquiera merece mi tiempo, es solo una Tsundere que no puede aceptar que se muere por Nico.

-Grrrrr (el burro hablando de orejas)

-exacto ese es mi punto, ella se muere por Nico y su perfecto y desarrollado cuerpo, es solo que no puede aceptarlo Nico~

-Baaa (son tal para cual cariño… un par de idiotas)

-sé que tengo razón no necesitar decirlo blancucha, da igual Nico vino aquí para desahogarse de las estupideces que hace esa Tsundere además ¿porque no se me declara? Nico no esperara por siempre.

-Grrrrr (¿porque no lo haces tú?)

-claro que sí, Nico la esperara solo una semana, así se habla cafecita.

-Baaa (cariño ella solo entiende lo que quiere entender)

-¿tú crees? Está bien solo la esperare hasta mañana, si esa Tsundere no se le declara a Nico mañana… pues Nico… se buscara a alguien más, alguien que no tenga esos lindos ojos rasgados o alguien que no haga ese tierno gesto con el cabello, alguien que no tan alta como esa cabeza de tomate, alguien menos desarrollada que Nico y… alguien menos linda que ella…

-Baaa (la perdimos...)

-Grrrrr (¿está babeando?)

-como sea alguien que no sea Maki -. ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Porque se escapó un poco de saliva de mis labios?…. ¡Todo es culpa de esa idiota!.- pero… Nico no quiere otra…. Nico quiere a… uff está bien lo acepto me gusta esa tonta Tsundere.

-Grrrrr (¿recién te das cuenta?)

-Baaa (pensé que eso ya estaba aclarado)

-¿enserio dicen que Nico es mucho para esa idiota?, ohh muchas gracias Nico los quiere un poco más, bueno solo le daré hasta mañana sino ella se lo pierde… gracias por escuchar Nico los tendrá en su memoria, nos vemos.

-Grrrrr (¿porque vino en primer lugar?)

-Baaa (solo quería hablar consigo misma querida, sigamos comiendo)

 ***Pov Maki***

-no es como si yo quisiera estar aquí -. Aclaraba antes de que esos cuadrúpedos se hagan una idea equivocada.- es solo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la sala de música estaba ocupada.

-Baaa (chica no es necesario que nos expliques)

-Grrrrr (no es muy honesta)

-de todas formas si me escuchan les daré un saco de comida a cambio, es que hay algo raro que me ha estado pasando con cierta molesta integrante de u's

-Grrrrr (¿es plana y de menos de 1.50?)

-Baaa (¿es pelinegra y se ama así misma?)

-me pone de los nervios y extrañamente quiero tenerla cerca a cada momento, no es como que busque pelear con ella solo para que me mire solo a mi… es solo coincidencia -. Sé que puede que me guste Nico, me he pasado noches enteras intentando encontrar qué fue lo que me hizo fijarme en ella.- no es que me importe pero ¿qué tiene esa idiota que otra chica no?

-Grrrrr (un extraño amor hacia su persona)

-Baaa (un inmenso ego)

-Grrrrr (su apariencia de niña)

-Baaa (lindas coletas)

-no los entiendo, como sea no es como si quisiera decirle mis sentimientos pero si llegara a hacerlo ¿cómo podría ser? -. Sé que es tonto que les pregunte a esos cuadrúpedos que de seguro no me entienden ¿porque vine aquí?.- si esa idiota no hablara de ella cada 5 segundo y dejaría de provocar esas estúpidas peleas yo podría… tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo de todas formas.

 ***Pov Normal***

Mientras la chica deshonesta seguía "hablando" con aquellas alpacas una molesta pelinegra se dirigía a toda velocidad a aquel corral molesta.

-¡esa idiota no se declaró! -. Reclamaba Nico a las alpacas sin haber notado la presencia de Maki a su lado.- además la muy idiota me ha ignorado todo el día ¡A Nico!

-Grrrrr (oye mira a tu lado)

-Baaa (¡alto! Ella está escuchando)

-lo sé, sé que Nico es perfecta pero esa idiota Tsundere cabeza de tomate no se da cuenta, Nico ya está harta iré a buscarla y le diré lo idiota que es y lo que se está perdiendo -. Seguía prácticamente lanzando fuego Nico mientras una estupefacta Pelirroja la miraba, no hay que ser un genio para saber que Nico se refería a ella…. Lo cual causó que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-porque no te ahorras el buscarme y me dices que tanto "me estoy perdiendo" y no soy idiota -. La pelinegra palideció al notar que no estaba totalmente sola con las alpacas.

-Baaa (esto se pondrá interesante)

-Grrrrr (par de idiotas)

-¡MAKI! ¿Qué haces… quiero decir… Nico Nico Nii~ -. Intentaba evitar la mirada violeta.- ¿te has dado cuenta que día hace hoy?, el clima es perfecto.

-no seas idiota y dime de que me estoy perdiendo -. Insistía la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de cabello.- no es como que me interese de todas formas pero ya que lo mencionaste.

-si no te interesa no te lo diré, de todas formas eres una idiota que no se da cuenta de nada -. Decía entre molesta y desilusionada Nico.

-Baaa (linda acércate a mí esto no terminara bien)

-¡tú eres la que no se da cuenta de nada!, estas más preocupado de ti misma que de notar a los demás -. Le recriminaba Maki acercándose a la pelinegra.

-si sólo fueras más honesta y aceptaras que… como sea ya no importa ¡me voy! -. Sin esperar respuesta Nico volteaba dispuesta a marcharse pero Maki rápidamente le tomó la mano reteniéndola.

-no hemos terminado de hablar -. Decía molesta Maki mientras forcejeaba con Nico que intentaba soltarse.

-¿hablar? Nosotras no hablamos, siempre las cosas contigo son a peleas y no te aproveches que tienes más fuerza que Nico y suelta -. Seguían forcejeando.- no sirve de nada que te diga lo que…. De todas formas no serás honesta ¡ya suéltame! -. Nico dio un tirón que le hizo perder el equilibrio a Maki que sin poder reaccionar cayó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Nico.

-Baaa (te dije que no terminaría bien)

-Grrrrr (como sea que termine yo quiero ese saco de comida)

-y-yo… es que tu jalaste y-y -. Ambas estaban tan cerca una de la otra que al hablar Maki, Nico pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cara.

-d-da igual solo…. Levántate que pesas -. Decía adolorida Nico, sin embargo Maki había quedado embelesada mirando aquellos orbes carmesí.- ¿Maki? Oye te estoy hablando, quítate de encima.

-Nico-chan… y-yo… que lindos ojos tienes -. Nico la miró extrañada ¿Maki halagándola?, al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían no pudo evitar enrojecer sobre todo al ver aquellos ojos rasgados mirando fijamente sus ojos y por segundos se desviaban a sus labios… ¿Maki quería besarla?.

-Maki-chan…. Sé que quieres besar a Nico pero de verdad pesas, que te parece si te levantas y luego le dices a Nico que la quieres mucho y luego yo te beso ¿te parece la idea? -. Decía pícaramente sacando de su trance a cierta pelirroja, que al darse cuenta de su estado se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y se volteaba evitando volver a mirar a aquella idiota pelinegra.

-¡Idiota! Claro que yo no… yo no quiero… -. Nico tomando su posición de "senpai" le tomó una mano dándole la vuelta mientras se ponía de puntitas hasta llegar a Maki, quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Maki.- Nico que…

-sé que quieres hacerlo, Nico no puede hacer todo Maki-chan -. Le dijo casi susurrando mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando que la pelirroja terminará con la poca distancia.- es difícil estar en puntitas así que hazlo ya -. Ahora le exigía.

-no es como si…. -. Antes de decir su típica frase Tsundere y cansada de la lentitud de su kohai Nico acortó la distancia besando a Maki, solo un roce de labios que terminó en menos de 2 segundos.

-si quieres más besos de Nico tendrás que ser más honesta y venir por mí -. Le Decía Nico mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Maki la cual aún estaba estupefacta en la misma posición.- nos vemos idiota Tsundere -. Y así sin más se fue corriendo.

-esa idiota… ¿me beso?... ¡NICO-CHAN VUELVE AQUI! -. Maki salió corriendo tras su traviesa Loli.

-Baaa (eso fue intenso)

-Grrrrr (¡Y MI COMIDA!)

.

.

 **-TsubaHono-**

 ***Pov Honoka***

Un día perfecto para holgazanear, hacer actividad al aire libre, disfrutar un trozo de pan o sencillamente pasear por ahí y yo aquí, buscando hablar con unos animales porque si me escucharan mis amigas se preocuparian un poco y tienen el día libre así que….

-Hola muchachas -. Les dije en un tono amable.- ¿Están bien?, ¿Han estado comiendo lo suficiente?

-Baaa (¿Dijiste algo querida?)

-Grrrrr (no)

-Bien, me alegro por ustedes -. Me acerque al corral y me apoye en la valla, si voy a desahogarme voy a estar cómoda.- estoy pasando por un pequeño problema, verán… ¡SOY LA TERCERA RUEDA DE TODAS! -. Decía a las alpacas, ellas me miraron con curiosidad.

-Grrrrr (¿y tú quién eres?) -. Me decía la marrón, con ese tono dominante de ella.

-Baaa (¿será de este anime?) -. Ella es más amistosa, y me sentía bienvenida con su tono.

-sí, soy la solterona del grupo -. Decía triste, y si lo era.- Todas las del grupo tienen a alguien que les mueve el piso, Eli tiene a Nozomi, Hanayo y Rin han estado saliendo mucho últimamente a almorzar como para no tener algo, Kotori y Umi hace poco empezaron a ser una pareja legal, y Nico con Maki… estoy segura que tienen algo que ocultan

-Baaa (¿eres amiga de las chicas que vienen a menudo?)

-Al principio no me molestaba, pero a medida que se hizo evidente que hay química entre todas menos yo se volvió frustrante -. Me sujetaba con fuerza de la valla.- me empezaba a molestar que no solo me ignoraran a veces sino que me dejaban de lado, Umi y Kotori almuerzan juntas y yo sola, ya no me escapo para comer arroz con Hanayo, Nozomi me hace menos Washi Washi que antes -. No me quejo, pero igual me hace sentir ignorada.- y Nico y Maki…a decir verdad nunca hice nunca mucho con ellas, pero igual siento que me ignoran más de lo habitual.

-Grrrrr (¿quieres que le escupa?)

-Baaa (no, al menos aun no)

-Sí, tienen razón, puede que sea solo la envidia.- Me sentía mal, como es que era tan desconsiderada con ellas, si eran felices yo también debiera ser feliz por ellas, no pararme a sentir autocompasión.- Aunque a decir verdad ayudaría que al menos tuviera alguien cercano que me notara y posiblemente tuviera algo de sentimientos hacia mi…..

Sonó mi celular, eso era raro, Eli y Nozomi debieran haber estado teniendo un parfait y el postre, o eso era lo que decía Nozomi y no tengo ni idea que significa, Rin y Hanayo debieran estar terminando de "almorzar", Umi y Kotori estaban practicando su discurso para el padre de Umi, Nico y Maki… a decir verdad no sé dónde podrían estar, solo espero que no peleando o en un armario.

-Es Tsubasa -. Veía la pantalla de mi celular

-Baaa/Grrrr (¡¿LA LIDER DE A-RISE?!) -. Los peluditos estaban sorprendidas

-Sí, es ella, me mando una imagen de un pastel con un corazón rojo muy grande en medio… a que no es lindo -. Tsubasa y Yo nos hemos estado intercambiando mensajes y cosas por estilo desde hace un tiempo, tenía una buena relación de amistad con ella, como la líder de u´s entendía lo que era ser la encargada de un grupo y se alegraba de tener alguien que entendía esas presiones.

- _Qué lindo… buen pastel quieres uno así_ -. Le contestaba, Tsubasa frecuentaba la tienda Kousaka, le hacía encargos especiales, a veces hablaba con su hermana, Yukiho, incluso que se quedaba un poco más de tiempo y conversaba con ella.

- _Recuerda mi encargo_ -. Me respondió.

-Ahhh si, ella encargó unos yatsuhashi, para llevarlos a UTX, hace eso a menudo, los comparte con Erena y Anju -. Recordaba que incluso subió a redes sociales una foto con dulces de la tienda.- _Si lo recuerdo, ¿iras a buscarlos a la hora de siempre?_.

- _Si_.

- _Bien, tratare de llegar para entregártelos_.

- _Te esperare_

-Ok -. Levante la mirada del teléfono y me llamó la atención un bramido.

-Baaa (hablaron como si nada).

-Grrrrr (¿acaso serán…?).

-Ella me habla a menudo saben, me comenta de sus problemas, confía mucho en mi -. Empecé a recordar algunos momentos.- vamos a las tiendas de Akihabara, a tomar café, la otra vez fuimos a la feria que había en la ciudad, compartimos mucho tiempo juntas cuando no estamos ensayando o con nuestras vidas comunes.

-Grrrrr (sí que lo es).

-Baaa (no me lo puedo creer).

-Somos buenas amigas…. -las alpacas se miraron fijamente para luego golpearse la cabeza con el suelo y recuperarse inmediatamente.

-Baaa (¡ERES MÁS DENSA QUE UMI Y ELI JUNTAS!).

-Grrrrr (¡UNA IDIOTA QUE NO PUEDE VER MÁS ALLÁ DE SU NARIZ!) -.¿Estaban amenazándome?, ¿o quieren saber más?.

-Bueno, allá voy, tiene problemas con sus padres, algo sobre abandono y necesitar atención, me comentó que Anju y Erena al parecer comparten piso ya que no son de Tokio.

No sabía qué más podría decirles para apaciguar a estas alpacas.- Oh, el otro día fue y estaba Arisa, la hermanita de Eli, se quedaron hablando, fui a buscar algo adentro y al volver a Arisa le estaba sangrando la nariz y en el suelo, murmurando algo.

Sentía que se me iban a saltar encima en cualquier momento, me salvó otra vez la alarma del móvil, era la que puse para asegurarme de no llegar tarde para el pedido de Tsubasa.

-Miren la hora, será mejor que vaya andando -. Ni me molesté en mirar atrás a las alpacas, que no dejaban de bufar y gruñir, como si hubiera insultado sus ancestros, pero se sentía bien haber sacado esos sentimientos de mi pecho, aunque evitaré el corral por un tiempo.

-Grrrrr (¡NO CREAS QUE TE HAS LIBRADO!)

-Baaa (¡VUELVE SOLO CUANDO TE DES CUENTA!)

* * *

espero haya sido de su agrado esta "rara" idea, es algo inovador que creo nunca habia vito aqui en el fandom... lo revisamos un millon de veces y espero que no se nos haya pasado algun error ortografico y si es así espero nos disculpen.

PD: teniamos pensado dejarlo como solo un One-shot pero nos han surgido un par de ideas y posiblemente eso se alarge unos caps mas, claro que todo depende de ustedes... se aceptan sugerencias oh situaciones, etc.

PD del otro PD: para los que leen mi historia supongo que mi escritura se notara mucho, este fic fue compartido osea la mayoria de las cosas las escribimos ambos pero hubo una de cierta pareja que la escribi solo yo ¿a que no la adivinan? (quizas y se ganan un premio) ademas puntos eextras para el que adivine que parte la escribio solo **Ivanos** , eso es todo chicos nos vemos en ¿algun momento? jajaja es broma ya subire la actualizacion de cierto fic y si es bien aceptado este seguro y subiremos el cap dentro de poco.

adiós (o.o)7


	2. Chapter 2

**notas de Autor:**

"se encontraban dos tipos jugando Monopoly, una estaba a punto de ganar cuando recordó algo, dio casi un salto lanzando las fichas por los aires

-¿teniamos que hacer algo? -. decía dudosa mientras se tomaba el mentón

-no lo creo.. veamos 1: compramos la leche, 2: hice un chessecake, 3: te comiste casi todo el Chessecake, 4: actualizamos alpaca Live, 5: yo done sangre tu te acobardaste y eso, es todo no falta nada -. terminaba de enumerar.

-oh claro.. entonces ¡sigamos! -. cuando se agacho a recoger las fichas ambos se miraron...

-Alpaca Live/Mimosora -. gritaban ambos a la vez, uno la miro molesto ante lo que recordó.

-digo si, si Alpaca Live"

Daniela: ¡Hola! (aparece con la frente en alto y toda orgullosa después de actualizar sus fics) aquí esta la continuación/Final de esta..."cosa" nos quedo re largo pero re gracioso XD !disfrutenlo!

Ivanos: espero que disfruten este gracioso y algo tardío (mira molesto a la chica a su lado que comenzó a silbar) capitulo de ¡Alpaca Live!

* * *

 ***NicoMaki***

 ***Pov Maki***

Esa enana idiota se atrevió a ¡besarme! y peor aún a huir sin darme una explicación al respecto. Apenas la vi comenzar a correr fui tras ella, vi como entro a la academia y rápidamente la seguí… luego de dar un par de vueltas entro al salón de música espera un momento ¿al salón de música? ¿Porque Nico entraría ahí?, titubee antes de entrar.

Al momento de entrar al salón quede estática en mi posición viendo a Nico apoyada sobre la ventana mientras el viento mecía su hermoso pelo… digo su bien cuidado pelo, ella estaba mirando hacia fuera mientras me comenzaba a acercar lentamente.

-¿Nico-chan? -. Susurre ya estando a su lado pero aun así ella no volteo a verme.- ¿Nico...

-sabes... que pase mucho tiempo sola… ya estaba acostumbrada a ello pero luego llegaron ustedes a mi vida y fue muy agobiante al principio sobre todo las peleas constantes contigo, Nico no entendía qué le pasaba pero necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera .

-Nico-chan de qué… -. Calle al verla voltear y con su dedo en sus labios pedirme que guarde silencio, a lo cual obedecí solo porque me dio la gana no porque ella me lo pidió.

-fue difícil al comienzo no entendía qué me sucedía, ¿puedes creerlo la súper Idol del universo estaba confundida por una tonta cabeza de tomate? -. La mire molesta, estuve a punto de reclamar pero ella solo me guiño un ojo viéndose tan tierna que solo por esta vez evite replicar.- ahora lo entiendo, deberías estar agradecida que alguien como Nico se fije en ti, sé que me correspondes he visto tu cara de babosa Tsundere cuando Nico practicaba sus sexys pasos de bailes… y no lo niegues -. Me quede con la boca abierta al impedirme hablar la idiota esta.

-no soy Tsundere -. Reclamaba pero me extrañe al ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

-te preocupa negar que eres Tsundere en vez de negar que me mirabas como una babosa acosadora -. Al darme cuenta de mi error voltee la cara evitando mirar a la idiota.- el punto aquí Maki-chan es que a pesar de que ambas nos queremos no podemos tener algo.

-¿por qué? Tampoco es como que quiera -. Replicaba mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

-eres una heredera Maki-chan, ¿has pensado en lo que dirán tus padres al respecto? -. Voltee a mirarla mientras levemente negaba.- yo si lo pensé… es por eso que quería decirte mis sentimientos por ti aunque no podamos estar juntas -. No alcance a responder cuando Nico pasó por mi lado ¿esto es una especie de despedida? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No entiendo!

-espera un momento ¿de qué clase de dorama sacaste esto? -. Rápidamente la alcance tomándola de su mano.- ¿es una broma idiota?

-no Maki-chan, no es una broma debes pensar en tu familia y no en un tonto romance escolar -. Me respondió en un tono tan ¿no Nico-chan? Era como escuchar a Umi, estaba estupefacta, abría mi boca pero nada salía.- al menos seamos grandes amigas.

-¡ya basta! Deja el drama Nico-chan, lo que piensen mis padres no me importa, han manejado toda mi vida y ya no lo quiero más… esta vez elegiré yo y yo quiero elegirte a…

-olvídalo Maki-chan, ya decidí por ambas seremos amigas y es lo último que diré -. La vi salir del salón de música sin poder detenerla, ¿será que Nico-chan acaba de… rechazarme?

 ***Pov Nico***

Será que esa tonta Tsundere habrá caído en la broma y en la perfecta actuación de la súper Idol Nico Yazawa, solo esperare unos minutos a que la idiota salga a buscarme para reírme de su cara estupefacta. Antes de que piensen mal ella se lo merece por tardar en declararse y por ser una Tsundere.

Espere cerca de 5 minutos y aun no salía del salón ¿será que creyó mi actuación y ahora se resignó?, ¿tan poco quería a Nico?, ¿será que se lanzó de la ventana?... quizás exagere demasiado, sin esperar un minuto más entre al salón para encontrarme a mi Tsundere en el piso llorando ¿pero qué?

-¿Maki-chan? -. Susurre acercándome a ella, ella volteo a mirarme y note que mi broma fue un poco exagerada al ver sus hermosos ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas.- yo… era solo una broma Maki-chan, enserio crees que a la súper Idol Nico Nii le importa que tus padres se opongan a nuestra inminente relación -. Le decía en tono de broma pero ella seguía mirándome con sus ojos aún en lágrimas.

-¿N-Nico-chan? -. Le sonreí mientras me acercaba para abrazarla pero la cabeza de tomate me alejo de un empujón.- ¡eres una idiota! Ya estaba planeando renunciar a mi apellido por ti y tú diciéndome que fue una BROMA, ¿eres estúpida?

-pero Nico solo quería...

-Nico-chan es una idiota, no puedes ser un poco más normal y solo aceptar salir conmigo y no hacer toda esta especie de escena dramática -. Lo siento mi Tsundere pero te lo mereces por hacer esperar a Nico.

-¿te gustaría si fuera más normal? -. La vi titubear y ponerse tan roja como su cabello mientras negaba.- fue solo una broma Maki-chan cuando tengamos hijas le contaras esta graciosa historia -. Le decía toda sonriente.

-¿q-quién dice que quiero tener hijas contigo?, de todas formas ya deja el dramatismo…

-está bien Nico no actuará dramáticamente pero con la condición que Maki-chan sea menos Tsundere y bese muy seguido a Nico Nii… podrías empezar ahora -. Le decía mientras le hacía morritos con ambas manos a mi lado haciendo mi pose *Nico Nico Nii ~*.

-¿Q-QUE? Y-yo… claro que no quiero… bueno quizás un poco, solo lo hare porque quiero hacerlo no porque me lo estas pidiendo -. Me decía toda rojita y jugueteando violentamente con el mechón de su cabello, yo solo permanecía en la misma posición esperando su acercamiento, luego de titubear un poco suspiro y comenzó a acercarse… cuando ya estaba a centímetros de mis labios sentimos una voz desde a puerta.

-chicas la escuela está por cerrar, deberían irse a casa y luego terminar esta romántica escena -. Ambas nos separamos rápidamente para ver frente a nosotras a la Directora Minami-san, palidecimos mientras la directora reía juguetonamente casi como Nozomi.

-N-nosotras no, es que ella, digo yo… ¡ella empezó! -. ¿Eh? Primero me dice que renunciaría a todo por mí y ahora me entrega a la Directora ¿qué clase de amor por mi tiene esa cabeza de tomate?

-¿QUE? Se supone deberías defender a tu novia, futura esposa y madre de tus hijas -. Le recriminaba su nulo apoyo ante la situación.

-chicas no se lo tomen a mal, no me opongo a su relación solo les pido que lo terminen en su casa.

-pero si ella fue la que -. Mire molesta a Maki para que apoye y no siga diciendo estupideces.- de acuerdo, vamos Nico-chan… a mi casa -. ¿Q-QUE? ¿Es una especie de invitación a terminar lo que ni empezamos? ¿No que somos muy jóvenes?... un momento tengo 17 años tengo la edad necesaria para llegar a tercera base… aunque Maki tiene 15…

-está bien vamos -. Me incline para despedirme de Minami-san mientras le tomaba la mano a Maki-chan para salir rápido.- entonces ¿haremos esto y aquello?

-MOUU NICO-CHAN…. IDIOTA -. Reí ante el sonrojo de Maki pero me sorprendió escuchar una frase algo perturbable para Maki-chan

-es tan como su madre, igual de Tsundere y ojala sea igual de pantera que su madre para…. -. Sonreí mientras miraba a Maki… ojala que haya heredado esas "virtudes" que dice Minami-san.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TsubaHono***

 ***POV Honoka***

Había llegado a tiempo, posiblemente algo temprano, pues huir de unas alpacas enfurecidas es buen motivante, así que no queda nada más que esperar, entre a la tienda a hacer tiempo, encontré a mi madre en el mostrador, en cuanto llegue me hizo unos ojitos picaros.

-Hola mamá -. Salude a mi madre que estaba tras el mostrador.

-Hola Honoka-chan, ¿temprano para esperar a Kira-san? -. Me dijo en un tono sugerente.

-Sí, voy para atrás a esperar -. Fui a la trastienda, había un paquete con el sello de la tienda en el kotatsu, me senté y empecé a pensar cómo mataría el tiempo hasta que llegara Tsubasa, podría hacer mi tarea o leer algo de manga, aunque no podría concentrarme pensando que ella podría llegar en cualquier momento, y los mangas están arriba, además de que Yukiho me mataría si volvía a desordenar los tomos.

-¡Honoka, llego Kira-san! -. Me gritó mi mamá, haciéndola pasar.- Que se diviertan dijo con el mismo tono de Nozomi cuando le dice a Eli que van a ir con un parfait.

-Gracias, Kousaka-san -. Entró con el uniforme de UTX, que le quedaba bastante bien, con cierto brillo en toda su apariencia.- Hola Honoka -. Me saludo, con una sonrisa que brillaba casi tanto como ella.

-Hola Tsubasa -. Le respondí devolviendo la sonrisa.- Ven siéntate, ¿cómo han estado Erena y Anju?

-Bien acercó aceptando mi invitación al kotatsu .- Algo ocupadas, vinieron los padres de Anju y se enteraron de que estaban juntas, cosas de esas.

-Supongo que pasa si viven juntas, no veo el problema de que sus padres las hayan encontrado -. Después de todo solo comparte piso.

-Ah, Honoka siempre eres tan abierta y comprensiva -. Veía un cierto brillo en sus ojos.- No ves lo negativo de algo.

-No es para tanto, después de todo es natural -. Me estaba halagando, bueno lo hace de vez en cuando, pero siempre me hacía sentir bien cuando lo hace.

-¿Dime que harás el fin de semana? -. Me pregunto Tsubasa.

-No tengo nada que hacer, ¿Por?

-podríamos ir a ver la nueva película, esa de la pareja trágica que no pueden estar juntas.

-Suena bien, anótame.

-Sabes, me recuerda a nosotras -. Me miraba con un poco de rubor en su rostro, le debe de gustar bastante estas películas.

-Sí, ya que las Idols no pueden tener pareja era la regla, pero nada nos impide hacer estas cosas juntas.

-Sí, eso mataría una carrera, ¿no te da miedo que nos vean? -. me miraba, con cierta preocupación.- ¿no te preocupa que nos vean juntas?

-No -. Dije sin pensarlo.

-¿De verdad? -. Volvió a preguntar asombrada.

-si, después de todo no estamos haciendo nada malo, y hemos hecho cosas como esta antes ¿no?

-Pero solo han sido ir a tomar café o de paseo, no ir a algo donde hay mucha gente.

-Es lo mismo, no hay problema de que nos vean haciendo esto -. ¿Por qué estaría tan nerviosa?, solo era una película.- Y si tienen problemas se las verán conmigo.

-Gracias -. Estaba a punto de salir una lágrima, pero no paso.- sabes, me gustaría que llevamos esto al próximo nivel -. Me miro con otra miraba, como la que le da Nico a Maki cuando esta no está mirando.

-Por supuesto debe estar refiriendo a cosas como pijamadas o hacer viajes juntas, como lo que yo hacía con Kotori y Umi y estaba de acuerdo con la idea.-Es algo que me gustaría hacer contigo… -. aunque me corto el hecho que la encontré en mis labios, besándome, fue corto, ya que rápidamente se separó de mí, casi tan roja como Umi cuando pasa algo que la avergüenza.

-L-Lo siento -. Se levantó de la mesa, tomo su paquete y se acercó a la puerta.- Adiós Honoka -. partió y yo me quede quieta, intentando entender que acaba de pasar.

-Me beso… Me beso… ¡ME BESO! -. No podía creerlo, ella lo hizo, así sin pensar, como pudo hacer algo así.

-Así que era verdad -.Oí una voz saliendo de alguna parte.- Tú y ella están juntas -. Era mi hermana, Yukiho, que ahora estaba en frente a mi.- ¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir?, ¿Desde cuándo tú y Tsubasa están saliendo?, ¿Quién es la Tachi y quien es la Neko?

-¿que? -. No entendí que me estaba preguntando.

-No te hagas la tonta, Alisa me contó todo -. Dijo mientras señalaba detrás suyo, a una Alisa inconsciente con la Nariz sangrando de una forma descontrolada-. ¡NOO!, NO TE MUERAS EN MIS BRAZOS, MIRA DOUJINSHI NOZO/KOTO -. Dijo mientras iba ese cuerpo inconsciente.

-¿Así que ahora tengo novia? -. concluí al final...

.

.

.

 ***KotoUmi***

 ***Pov Normal***

Se dirigen ambas donde su verdugo según pensaba Umi la cual temblaba con cada paso que daba, kotori al notar el nerviosismo no hizo más que reír ante la "exageración" de su novia desde el punto de vista de ella esto era un "trámite" en el cual daba por hecho que sería sencillo, cenaría con los padres de su novia, reirán un poco y planearían la fecha en que tuviera que darle un heredero a Sonada-san.

-Umi-chan relájate un poco, pareces gelatina -. Le decía tranquilamente Kotori, como para ella esto no era como caminar directo a su muerte, bajo el punto de vista de Umi ella tendría que hacerse un Harakiri para limpiar el deshonor que según ella le daría su respetada familia.

-a-aun no quiero morir -. Susurraba mientras miraba su abdomen con miedo, Kotori para darle apoyo a su novia le tomo la mano mientras le daba una linda sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa de Umi y luego de 20 minutos en que Umi se preparaba para lo terrible que acontecería cuando ella suelte la "bomba", ya estaba hasta pensando en qué apellido se pondría cuando ya no sea reconocida por los Sonada.

-Bienvenida a casa Umi-chan -. Saludaba alegremente su madre.- Kotori-chan es un gusto verte por aquí.

-el gusto es mío Sonada-san, siempre es un placer verla y tomar té con usted -. Decía muy formal pero a la vez alegre Kotori, una de las cosas que le enamoró a Umi fueron las facetas que podía tener Kotori, podían ir desde tierna a enfadada o de formal a actuar como una niña sobre todo cuando usaba ese *onegai* que la debilitaba.

-no-nosotras queríamos hablar algo im-importante mamá -. Los nervios de Umi estaban a flor de piel.

-está bien, le avisare a tu padre espérenos en el comedor -. Después de decir aquello se perdió entre el pasillo, ambas caminaron hasta el comedor.

Al llegar el padre de Umi esta se puso pálida, comenzó a sudar levemente mientras su novia estaba imperturbable.

-tu madre me dijo que necesitaban hablar algo importante, las escuchamos -. Los padres de Umi se posicionaron frente a las chicas, las facciones del hombre eran duras lo cual ponía más nerviosa a la arquera.

-y-y-yo… ko-kotori y yo -. No sabía cómo empezar, por un lado pensaba que siendo directa terminara rápido con su sufrimiento pero quizás no era lo mejor y por otro lado estaba pensando en culpar a alguna deidad de su atracción por Kotori, incluso había estudiado unas cuantas teorías con lo cual despistarlos antes de decir que Kotori era su novia.

-Umi y yo estamos saliendo en una relación amorosa, esperamos su aprobación -. Decía Kotori tan tranquila como si estaba dando el clima, Umi giró su cabeza tan rápido que algo hizo click en su cuello, sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas ¡como kotori lo decía así como si nada!.

-K-k-kotori… ¡es vergonzoso! -. La peliazul estaba sin palabras, nada salía de su boca y no podía pensar en alguna respuesta.

-vaya será mejor que empiece a hacer la cena ¿qué quieren para cenar? -. Umi volteo a mirar a su madre la cual le sonreía como si nada.

-mamá ¿estás bien?, lo que di-dijo Kotori es cierto no podía creer que su madre actuaba como si nada, quizás no entendió.- me gusta Kotori, somos pareja y..

-si hija lo entiendo pero ¿qué quieres para cenar? -. Seguía sonriendo como si nada, como si fuera algo que pasara todos los días.- Oh, ya sé, haré la legendaria receta de mi madre, seguro que les gustara -. Y partió a la cocina con una sonrisa aun mayor y bastante contenta, dejándolas solas con el padre

 ***POV Umi***

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?, ¿mi madre estará bien?, salió como si esto fuera un detalle sin importancia, su hija declarándose y ella más preocupada de la cena, ¿acaso esto puede ir a peor?

-Ahem -. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me llamó la atención, era mi padre, demonios, se me había olvidado que aún estaba él aquí.- Así que están juntas, ¿desde hace cuánto?

-No-nosotras estamos… -. Me volvieron los nervios, había estudiado todas las posibles preguntas que me harían, pero ante su seriedad no podía mantener la calma

-Un mes -. Kotori gracias por salvarme

-Eso es mucho tiempo, debiste decirlo apenas aceptaron empezaron esta relación -. Demostraba con tono severo su autoridad.- ¿Algo más que oculten?, ¿acaso intimaron?

-¡ESO ES INDECENTE! -. Estaba por desmayarme, el mundo se volvió oscuro, ¿cómo puede preguntar algo así?

-No, no lo hemos hecho -. Kotori volvió a responder por las dos, y ahora me sujetaba para evitar que cayera.- y no ocultamos nada más, solo nos queremos y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Umi, hasta enfrentarme a usted y sus tradiciones -. Creo que se dejó llevar y mejor será que empiece a empacar para irme de casa.

-Eso quería escuchar -. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? .- Si eres alguien con esa determinación puedes estar con mi hija; Umi -. Ahora me estaba llamando la atención a mi .- Mas te vale cuidarla.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿qué fue de las tantas noches sin dormir pensando en este momento?, ¿qué fue de todas las horas estudiando las posibles preguntas que me podrían hacer?, ¿qué hay de todo el miedo de ser rechazada por mi familia?, ¿qué hay de todo lo que estuve teorizando para poder intentar lograr convencerlos?, ¿Y todos los indecentes libros que tuve que pedirle a Nozomi para poder mentalizarme?, de seguro hice algo horrible en una dimensión paralela a cuatro de mis amigas y alguien a quien no conozco para estar mereciendo esto.

.

.

.

 ***NozoEli***

 ***Pov Nozomi***

Íbamos saliendo de Otonokizaka con mi linda Neko... Digo mi novia, mientras pensaba en las mil maneras en que gozaría de su esbelto y tonificado cuerpo, era una de las cosas que agradezco de que mi Elicchi haya sido bailarina es esa perfecta elongación que me permite usar un sin fin de posiciones que… ¡ARA! A este paso llegare preparada para la acción antes de llegar a mi departamento…

-estas muy callada Nozomi-chan -. Mire a Elicchi y como respuesta solo le sonreí lascivamente.- presiento que sé lo que te tenga entretenida allí en esa cabecita tuya me dejara con dolores mañana -. No sé porque se queja si al final quien queda adolorida soy yo… es que no le puedo seguir el ritmo ¡tiene una resistencia! La última vez me quede dormida luego de la cuarta ronda ¡es insaciable!... Pero ¡me encanta!

-solo estaba pensando que debería poner en práctica unas cositas que vi en internet -. Oh ya es muy tarde… ya estoy algo "preparada" debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas al menos no hasta que tenga a mi Elicchi sobre mi o mejor abajo… da igual.

-ya deberías dejar de ver esas cosas en internet, la vez pasada mi hermana vio esa página porque olvidaste cerrarla… te he dicho muchas veces que ¡existe el modo incógnito! -. En mi defensa solo diré que no fue mi culpa que quisiera usar mi computador, pobrecita al menos creyó que en algunas páginas japonesas salta ese tipo de publicidad… por momento así amo que la familia de mi novia sea de Rusia.

-ara esas cosas les pueden pasar a cualquiera… en fin porque no mejor nos saltamos el parfait y vamos directo a mi departamento -. Casi le ronronee.- cierta parte de mi necesita de tus cuidados…

-N-Nozomi no me digas que tú ya…. ¡en que estás pensando! -. Ara tan rojita que se puso.- pero está bien vamos a….

-¡One-chan! -. Ambas miramos hacia al frente donde apareció una cabellera platinada corriendo hacia nosotras… no puede ser…

-¡Arisa! ¿Qué haces aquí? -. No tengo ningún problema con la pequeña hermana de mi novia pero ¡justo ahora!

-etto yo… quería venir a ver a Umi-chan… digo quería pasar la tarde con mi hermana, oh por cierto ¡hola Nozomi-chan! -. Le sonreí de la forma más tierna… ahí se iba mi oportunidad de una tarde de juegos con mi Elicchi.

-un gusto verte Arisa-chan -. Aunque por dentro está algo molesta por perder mi húmeda tarde con Elicchi esta chica es un amor y no podría tener algún pensamiento malo hacía ella.

-Arisa… te he dicho que a Kotori no le gusta tu cercanía con su Umi-chan -. Ni lo menciones la última vez que vino Arisa y se cruzó con Umi al día siguiente Kotori echaba fuego por la boca todas nos asustamos y mantuvimos distancias… claro menos cierta líder que quiso saber la razón de su humor y como consecuencia una silla voló en su dirección, por suerte la esquivo… desde ese día que ya no vemos a Kotori de la misma manera.

-pero Kotori-san es tan egoísta, solo quisiera unos minutos con Umi-chan… le había prometido que no la tocaría demasiado -. Vi como a Elicchi le bajo una gota de sudor

Por su frente, esa vez debimos casi amarrar a Kotori a una silla o se lanzaba sobre la tierna Arisa.

-estoy segura que a Yukiho no le gustaría escuchar esto -. Intervenía a lo que las dos densas Rusas me miraron sin entender nada ¡son tan iguales! .- olvídenlo, con el tiempo lo sabrás Arisa.

-etto bueno, nos vamos Onee-chan -. ¿Ara? ¡¿No estoy incluida?! no contenta con quitarme mi tarde húmeda con mi novia también se la llevara sin siquiera invitarme.

-está bien, vamos a casa -. ¡¿Es una broma?! Mire molesta a Elicchi mientras está solo sonreía en disculpa.- debo irme Nozomi-chan… nos vemos mañana, sin falta vamos por ese parfait -. Me guiño un ojo al decir "parfait"... al menos la tendré mañana para mí.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos… adiós Arisa-chan -. Le di un corto beso en los labios a mi novia y uno en la mejilla a su hermana "roba novias"... no es su culpa, ella solo quería pasar tiempo con su hermana que por cierto la tiene todos los días… ¡yo solo unas horas!

.

.

\- vamos por ese parfait -. Decía Elicchi mientras otra vez íbamos saliendo de otonokizaka con dirección a mi departamento.

-¡One-chan! -. ¡Debe ser una broma! .- pasemos la tarde juntas -. Esto… ¡esto no me lo dijeron las cartas! ¡Es injusto! Otra vez estaba preparada para mi tarde húmeda con Elicchi… incluso ya… estaba...

.

.

.

 **Rinpana**

 ***Pov Normal***

Se veía una especie de rayo ir casi a la velocidad de la luz con una especie de cola arrastrándose… efectivamente era Hanayo la cual iba con sus ojos en forma de ¿tazón de arroz?... arrastrando a una pobre Rin que solo sonreía si su Kayo-chin era feliz ella lo sería ¿eso que tenía en el codo era un raspón? No importa todo sea por su casi/futura/anhelada novia.

-¡ya llegamos! ¡LLEGAMOS! -. Decía una entusiasta Hanayo dando leves saltitos, la única forma en que Hanayo perdía su timidez era solo si había arroz de por medio.

-si Nyah, estamos aquí… vivas -. Decía lentamente Rin mientras se levantaba del piso, que la chica gato tenía un excelente estado físico pero Hanayo en busca de arroz y peor si es a su local favorito… eso era cosa seria, usain bolt estaría envidioso seguramente.

-vamos ¡vamos ya! -. Por un momento y producto de la excitación del momento por su arroz le tomo la mano a cierta pelinaranja que sonrió bobamente.

Ambas entraron al local llamado "el dios gato" y se sentaron en una mesa, en esta había una especie de campanita con la cual podrías llamar a la mesera… campanilla la cual estaba siendo presionada con tanta rapidez por una entusiasta Hanayo.

-Kayo-chin romperás la campanilla Nyah -. Intentaba alejar la mano de su amiga de la pobre campanilla.- nos echarán del local si sigues Nyah

-¿echarnos? ¡Imposible!, aquí trabaja una muy querida amiga -. "Muy querida amiga" era lo único en lo que pensaba Rin... ¿será que esa chica es súper agradable? ¡Ya quería conocerla!

-¿porque no me sorprende que seas tú la que llamaba? -. Aparecía frente a ellas una linda chica de pelo rubio y ojos turquesa de no más de 18 años.- ha pasado mucho tiempo Hana-chan ya te extrañaba -. Rin quedo mirando a la chica la cual técnicamente la ignoro para solo hablar con Kayo-chin.

 ***Pov Rin***

Pero que desagradable chica Nyah, Rin solo quería conocerla y ella solo habla con Kayo-chin.

-vi-vine la semana pasada Annaisha, quisiera lo de siempre -. ¿Nyah? La chica se fue sin ni siquiera tomar mi orden ¿qué pasa?

-Kayo-chin… ¿esa chica… la conoces desde hace mucho? -. Sentía una extraña punzada en el pecho... ¿que será?

-desde que abrió este local que la conozco, d-desde hace 1 año -. ¿1 año Nyah? ¡Pero si Kayo-chin jamás me hablo de ella.

-oh cierto olvide algo -. Por fin se acordó de Rin Nyah.- ¿quieres algo para tomar Hana-chan? -. ¡¿NYAH?!

-so-solo agua estará bien -. Así como vino se fue.- y-ya quiero que llegue mi plato.

-Kayo-chin me siento rara -. Decía angustiada Rin mientras se tocaba el pecho, era una extraña sensación que le aprisionaba.

-¿qué pasa Rin-chan? ¿Te duele algo? -. Asentí mientras le apuntaba mi pecho, siento una extraña molestia cada vez que esa chica viene y se acerca a nosotras, cada vez que mira fijamente a Kayo-chin Nyah, unas extrañas ganas de tomar la mano de Kayo-chin e irnos lo más lejos de esa chica…. ¡¿será?! No puedo creerlo Rin esta…. Esta… hambrienta.- quizás solo sea el hambre.

-Etto… puede ser ¿no pediste nada? -. Negué mientras miraba el menú el cual solo era… arroz Nyah

-tu amiga no me pregunto si quería algo solo se fue y… -. Me detuve abruptamente cuando la chica volvió pero traía una silla la cual puso al lado de Kayo-chin.

-lamento decir Hana-chan que tu pedido tardara un poco, así que decidí hacerte compañía para que no estés sola -. ¡¿NYAH?! Peor si Rin esta aquí, tosí una vez y no me escucho, tosí una segunda vez más fuerte y seguía ignorándome mirando fijamente a MI Kayo-chin, me levanté de golpe al entender lo que tenía…. Celos.

Recordé el momento en que Nozomi Nyah le explico a Rin que eran los celos.

 ***Flash back***

 _-¿celos? ¿Qué es eso Nyah? -. Preguntaba mientras estábamos en la sala del club solo Nozomi y yo._

 _-¿nunca los has sentido? -. Negué sin entender a qué se refiere.- los celos son cuando alguien pasa mucho tiempo con tu chica, también cuentan los animales y las hermanas menores, quien sea que mire a tu chica como si se la quisiera comer -. ¡¿Nyah?! Sin poder evitarlo me tape la boca.- pero no en el sentido de comer carne si no en el de querer comerle ciertas partes, ya sabes, el monte de…_

 _-entiendo Nyah, si alguien quiere pasar más tiempo o mira mucho a Kayo-chin debo comerla antes para no sentir eso… ¿celos? -. Nozomi asintió mientras le levantaba los pulgares_

 ***Fin del flashback***

¡Rin debe comerle el monte a Kayo-chin antes que esa chica lo haga!, rápidamente rodee la mesa mientras le tomaba la mano a Kayo-chin.

-¡nos vamos Nyah! -. Kayo-chin me miró extrañada.- Kayo-chin es mía Nyah, cancele el pedido Annaisha porque Rin hoy comerá el monte de Kayo-chin -. Escuche como Kayo-chin soltó un gritillo a mi lado, no sé a qué monte se refiere Nozomi pero eso hizo que Kayo-chin se ponga muy roja Nyah ¡incluso su amiga!

-no sabía que tenías novia Hana-chan… espero se cuiden, los embarazos no deseados son un problema a su edad -. ¡¿NYAH?! ¿Embarazo?

-A-A-Annaisha ¡no digas esas cosas! -. Rin no entiende nada.- vámonos R-Rin… estoy lista para dar ese paso…

-¿qué paso Nyah? -. ¡Rin no entiende Nyah!

-diviértanse pero recuerden con seguridad -. Esa chica le guiño el ojo a Rin y nos miró como Nozomi lo hace cuando Eli está estirando en los ensayos.

-vamos Rin-chan -. ¡¿No entiendo Nyah?! Pero Kayo-chin quiere dar ese paso, Rin no sabe que paso, pero todo sea por Kayo-chin.- q-q-q-quiero que me c-comas Rin-chan.

-¡de acuerdo Nyah! -. No sé a qué se refiere pero Rin lo hará, la tome de la mano y me la lleve de aquel restaurante con dirección a… ¡a donde Nyah!

.

.

.

 ***en otro lugar***

 ***Pov Normal***

-Baaa (cariño has estado rara últimamente, ¿paso algo que deba saber?)

-Grrrrr (...nada…) decía dudosa la futura madre.

-Baaa (has estado rara, cuando hablamos de las chicas no respondes gruñona como siempre ¿me estas ocultando algo?) insistía mientras se acercaba a su hembra.

-Grrrrr (ya te dije que nada, además a qué hora viene la chica arroz a dejarnos comida)

-Baaa (pero si vino hace solo unas horas, debería…. ¡te la comiste toda!... algo te pasa ese apetito extremo ha de ser por algo)

-ya deberías darte cuenta, tú chica está embarazada, serán padres hurra -. Aparecía de la nada una voluminosa chica toda decaída mientras suspiraba.

-Baaa (¡PADRES!)

-Grrrrr (¡porque debes saberlo todo!, me alegro que tu chica prefiera a su hermana antes que a ti)

-volverá a mí, hay algo que solo se lo puedo dar yo -. Se defendía la pechu… Nozomi.- yo que tú me preocupo de tu macho que está hiperventilando.

-Baaa (¡PADRES!)

-Grrrrr (quien sabe quizás y tu linda novia le va al incesto… se le pasara en unos minutos)

-¡mi Elicchi no haría eso! -. La siempre imperturbable Nozomi estaba a punto de entrar en pánico mientras en su mente pasaban un sin fin de "momentos" entre aquel par de hermanas.- ¡no puede ser!

-Baaa (¡PADRES!)

-Grrrrr (quizás en este momento están haciendo un trio con Umi)

-¡eso jamás pasaría! -. Intentaba no creer en aquellas "palabras" mientras ahora pasaban por su mente "momentos" en que ese trío hayan estado juntas.

-Baaa (¡PADRES!)

-Grrrrr (escuche que tu chica había mencionado que ya le aburría estar siempre con alguien tan… grande y prefería a la planita del grupo)

-¡con Nicocchi! -. no podía creerlo… ahora con su Nicocchi pero si ella pasaba más tiempo con Nico, incluso más que Maki ¡no puede ser!... No lo soporto más y salió corriendo mientras gritaba _"¡Elicchi es solo mía la alejare de esas planas!"_

-Baaa (¡PADRES!)

-Grrrrr (¡si, padres! También debo explicarte cómo pasó)

-Baaa (seremos padres… de acuerdo ya lo asimile, por cierto fuiste muy malvada con la podre)

-Grrrrr (alguien debía darle su merecido, ahora más importante ¡tengo hambre!)

 **FIN**

* * *

hasta aquí esta rara cosa, quizás en una de esas hagamos otro capitulo (no es seguro) creemos que esta bien así... pero se aceptan sugerencias.

en alguna parte del fic hay una "mencion" a otro fic que no es de mi autoria ni menos de Ivanos... (cof.. Wild stars.. cof) referencia al "sufrimiento" que se merece Umi por intentar romper mi hermoso y maravilloso NicoMaki... sin resentimientos Tavis, amo tu trabajo pero no juegues con mis sentimientos :c

en vista de que esta historia ya "concluyo" en unos días subiré el NicoMaki súper ultra mega raro... no tanto... así que... ¡esperenlo!

Adiós (o.o)7


End file.
